


Alone

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara thinks about what they've done recently. They just might regret it. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

"See? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick, see?" He looked terrified. "I was waiting to kill him for you!" His face turned into the one who I use to call brother. "After all it's me your best friend! I'm helpful! I can be useful to you! I promise I won't get in your way!" His voice began to shake. "I can help... I can... I can..."

I smile.

"Please don't kill me." It's Asriel's voice. You'd think that would stop me.

But it didn't.

Strike one.  
Asriel was weak. He ratted me out to dad.

Strike two.  
He deserves this. He betrayed me.

Strike three.  
I never loved him. I hated him. I just needed him to destroy humanity. And he betrayed me then too.

Strike four.  
I hate him.

Strike five.  
I hate him.

Strike six.  
I...

Strike seven.  
He's...

Strike eight.  
Gone.

I drop the knife. I stare at the spot he once was. Do I feel... Regret? I don't regret anything. I never loved Asriel. He was merely part of my plan. I can't say it worked the first time. But this time it did. This human. They're my vessel. I just have to converse with the human and we'll both destroy this pitiful world. It'll be that easy. No guilt. No heartache.

I...

I never cared about him. I didn't. Just some pawn in my scheme.

My cheeks... They feel... Wet. The human. Do they feel bad about all the pain we've caused?

Or is it...

Me, that's crying?

I wipe at my face, but the tears keep coming. I feel so weak. And alone. And I feel bad. The way I did, when I lived on the surface. The feeling that caused me to hurt myself. The feeling that prompted me to come down here in the first place. Such a weak feeling. Besides...

I'm not alone.

"Greetings."

The human doesn't look me in the eye.

"I am Chara." I smile. "Thank you. Your power awakened me from death."

I explained to them that they made me rise from death. I made them think they were the one doing everything. I told them there was nothing left for us. I asked them if they wanted to destroy this world with me.

But they refused.

"No...?" I tilt my head and made a confused look. "Hmm... How curious. You must have misunderstood."

My eyes widen. "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL."

Their look is horrified as I move closer and closer. I release a screech that even I didn't know I could do. Then I strike. Then they die.

Now I am truly alone. Not even my partner can help me. It seems... That they are not reloading the file. Are they truly done with this world? Am I meant to stay here for all of eternity. Perhaps I deserve this.

No.

It was my goal to destroy this world. No regrets. No remorse. I... Am fine. I will be okay. 

I...

Miss him.

...

Perhaps this was a bad idea.


End file.
